Always There For Me
by Liberty Hoffman
Summary: Juliet gets trapped when the ceiling in a warehouse caves in. Juliet POV. Juliet whump! better than it sounds!
1. Waking Up To Pain Never Felt So Real

_I decided that this was going to be set somewhere between the end of season 5 and the beginning of season 6 for you Shules lovers. mostly because I didn't want to have to deal with telling people 'yes they are together and all that' lol and it makes it simpler for me too lol_

_enjoy!_

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQ_

The first thing I felt was pain. Everything hurt and I couldn't move. I tried to feel with my hands, but they wouldn't move. The panic was instant, and I forced my eyes open, but I couldn't see anything. I wanted to scream, but my throat was dry and sore, and as I breathed, I inhaled dust an began to cough.

Don't panic, don't panic, I told myself, trying to catch my breath.

I wiggled my fingers a little, relieved that I could at least do that, and felt something rough under them. Rocks? I tried to explore further, but I couldn't even move my wrist. My breathing quickened and I inhaled more dust and began coughing again.

I had to think, had to remember. How had I gotten here? And where was 'here'? I forced myself to breathe slower and tried to think. The last thing I remembered was going into an abandoned warehouse, gun in hand, Lassiter at my side and Shawn and Gus right behind us. Halfway in, Gus had shouted something and I'd heard a rumble and -

My eyes opened wide, even though it made no difference if they were opened or closed. I remembered now - the ceiling had caved in. And it must had fallen on top of me.

How long had I been out? I cleared my throat, trying to make my voice work. But then I thought I heard someone calling my name. I tried to lift my head, but cried out in pain. My neck ached and I suddenly found that it hurt to breathe.

"Jules!"

The cry almost made me lift my head again. It was going to be okay. Shawn was going to save me. I had to believe that.

"Don't! The whole thing will collapse!"

Gus?

I opened, my mouth, but my throat was still much too dry to speak. So I did the only thing I could - I coughed. But it hurt to cough, hurt to think.

"Hang, on, Jules, I'm coming!"

I focused on his voice, clinging to it like a drowning person. I could hear more voices joing his, and the sound of grunting and gasping. And then suddenly, a tiny pin-prick of light invaded my prison. I could see again, even if it was only just a little. I tried to call Shawn's name, but it only came out a raspy whisper and ended in coughing.

I heard a muffled grunt and then light suddenly shone on my face.

"Jules!"

I opened my eyes again, squinting in the brightness. As my eyes focused, I saw Shawn's face leaning in through a small hole in the rubble that surrounded me.

"Shawn," I whispered hoarsly, coughing as I inhaled more dust.

"Hang on, Sweetheart. I'm gonna get you out of here."


	2. Into The Light

I could hear, and sometimes see, Shawn and the others carefully picking apart the rubble that had me trapped. As parts of it began to shift, jolts of pain ran through my limbs and I couldn't stop the moans that escaped my lips. But through it all, I heard Shawn's voice, and sometimes Carlton's, and they kept me anchored in the midst of the pain.

"Jules, we're almost there," Shawn panted.

I could see him leaning toward me, and then I realised that he was half crawling, half climbing into the spot where I lay.

"Careful, Spencer," I heard Carlton say.

And then Shawn was right there, partly leaning over me, and he began to push the rubble off my arms and legs.

"Hey, Jules," He said softly, pausing his work to push my hair from my face.

I tried to speak but coughed again, and the coughs were deeper this time. I moaned, the pain blinding me and my breathing quickened.

I vaughly heard someone shout something. Then I felt strong arms under me and a gentle hand pulling my head close and Shawn said in my ear, "I got you, I got you."

And suddenly we were out of the hot stuffy prison and in the air and I was cold and shivering. And voices were shouting all around me.

"O'Hara! Can you hear me?"

"Careful with her head."

"A half-hour? We can't wait that long!"

And then I was layed on something hard and cold and I opened my eyes. Shawn and Gus and Carlton were leaning over me.

"Here, Jules," I heard Shawn say, and I felt a hand lift my head slightly and something was pressed against my lips and I tasted water. It slid down my throat delishessly and washed away the dry feeling in my throat.

"Better?" Shawn asked, gently laying my head back down.

"Y-Yeah," I gasped, my voice raspy. I closed my eyes, suddenly wanting nothing more than to sleep.

"Juliet, you've got to stay awake!" Gus cried, sounding distressed.

Slowly, reluctantly, I opened my eyes again, but my vision was blurring again. I suddenly couldn't stop shivering. Shawn's hand was gripping mine and I clung to it for all I was worth.

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ Q_

_more coming soon I promise! thanks for all the amazing reviews! I am so glad you all like this so much! :)_


	3. Confusion

_hello! I must apologize profusely for my absence and for making you all wait so long for more of this story. I had a bunch of stuff come up in my life _

_and it was really not in my control and thus I had to make you all wait. so sorry about that. but here is more of this epic story! I hope you like it! also know that I am thinking up some new ideas for another story coming soon!_

_enjoy!_

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQ_

As I fought to stay conscious, I was suddenly aware of a banging sound and something that sounded like gunfire. I heard Carlton shout something and Shawn yelled something and then I felt arms under me again, lifting me.

"Shawn," I rasped, my head lolling against his chest.

"I'm right here," Shawn said, breathing hard.

And then he began running, and every bump and jostle made my aching limbs hurt.

"Shawn! Shawn! Over here!"

The terror in Gus' voice caused me to tense and my eyes slid open. Everything was blurry but I could see Shawn above me and Gus right next to him. Both of them looked scared, and as more gunfire sounded, I began to realize that something was wrong.

"Carlton?" I asked, looking around, gritting my teeth as pain shot through me.

Shawn, who was holding me tightly but gently, whispered, "He's okay, he's okay. Just breathe. We've gotta get you out of here, okay?"

Shawn whispered something to Gus and then I saw Gus kneeling next to me, and he took me from Shawn.

"Gus?" I whispered, confused and panicked.

Gus looked up and I saw Shawn stand.

"Be careful," Gus said, and then lifted me and began to walk quickly away.

Something was definitely not right. "Shawn..." I gasped, and began coughing as my throat became dry again.

"Shhh," Gus whispered, running now. The gunfire faded in the distance.

Next thing I knew, Gus was laying me down on something soft and I was suddenly aware of voices all around me and I was even more confused than ever. I opened my eyes, not realizing until then that I had shut them and saw paramedics on either side of me, and they were strapping me to a stretcher and putting needles in my arm.

"Gus," I coughed, my eyes darting around.

I saw his face lean in toward me, eyes full of worry.

"Shawn?" I whispered.

Gus squeezed my hand. "He'll be here soon. Just take it easy."

My vision was getting blurry and dark and I tried to say something more, but everything went black.

_qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq qqqqqqqqqqq_

_more coming soon! I promise!_


	4. Awake

_I know it's been ages since I've updated, but a bunch of things happened that were out of my control. so sorry for the delay. and I know that this is a short chapter, but hopefully it will tide you over until more can come! and I am thinking up new story ideas too!_

_enjoy!_

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

When I woke again, the first thing I heard was someone snoring. I tensed involitarily, only to cry out when pain shot through almost every part of me. As I slowly became more aware of the sounds around me, I began to hear a low beeping and the faded sound of voices. My eyes slid open and I the first thing I saw was a white ceiling.

"Sha..." I tried to call, but ended up in a coughing fit.

"Jules!"

I nearly cried when I heard his voice. I tried to say his name again, but my throat was much too dry.

Suddenly, Shawn's face was right in front of me and a hand was at the back of my neck, lifting my head slightly. I was confused for a moment, but then something touched my lips and I tasted water. Relieved, I drank a few sips, relishing the taste. Finally, Shawn took the cup away and layed me down again on the pillows.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" He asked gently, taking my hand in his.

I licked my still dry lips before answering. "What..what happened?"

Shaw sighed. "What was the last thing you remember?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, and suddenly it all came back - the ceiling cave-in Shawn finding me, then gunfire and Gus taking me away -

My eyes flew open. "Carlton!"

"Shh, take it easy, he's fine," Shawn said, stroking a few loose strands of hair from my face.

"Where did you go?" I whispered.

Shawn opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly the door on the other side of the room opened with a slight squeak.

"O'Hara!"

_qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq qqqqq_

_I know, I know, I didn't explain much here, but I will in the next chapter! But you know that Lassie is okay, so hopefully you won't be mad at me lol_

_more coming as soon as I can get it up! so sorry for the delay!_


	5. Closure

_hello there! long time no see! I am so so sorry for the horribly long delay in getting the rest of this story up._  
_I have been horribly busy lately. but here it is! the last chapter in "Always There For Me"!_

_enjoy!_

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQ_

As soon as Carlton walked into the room, I felt relief wash over me. But then I noticed that his arm was in a sling.

"What happened?" I cried.

Carlton came to the side of the bed, next to Shawn. "It's nothing..." He began.

I suddenly had the urge to scream. I wanted to know what happened. I had to know. I reached out and grasped Shawn's arm, shaking it a little. "Please, Shawn, somebody! What happened?"

Shawn sighed. "After I found you in the rubble, the drug dealer showed up and tried to bury both of us again. I was able to get you out of there, and the guy disapeared, but then a bunch more men arrived and opened fire on us. Lassie held them off so we could get you out."

Carlton spoke up. "I wouldn't have made it if Spencer hadn't come back inside." He stared at the floor. "He...He grabbed your gun, O'Hara. A stray bullet got my arm. That's when your boyfriend arrived."

I heard movement in the doorway and saw Gus walk in. His face brightened when he saw me and I gave him a faint smile back.

Carlton cleared his throat, eyes still on the floor. "Spencer grabbed my gun and opened fire. And he shot them all down, each one in the hand or leg."

I looked over at Shawn, eyes wide.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Carlton looked up. "I was worried that Shawn hadn't gotten you away in time. I am so glad you got out safely!"

"I have Shawn and Gus to thank for that," I said softly.

Gus shook his head. "I was sure that Shawn and Lassie were both dead. But Shawn made me promise that I'd get you safe."

I was suddenly exausted, and my eyelids were drooping.

Shawn leaned forward and gave me a gentle kiss on my forhead. "It's okay. You can rest now, Jules," He whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

_QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ_

_The End!_

_hope the ending was okay! stay tuned to my page for more stories coming soon!_


End file.
